blind
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare is blind and she is ready to go to a regular school with her twin sister and brother help... Clare, Adam, and Jenna meet new friends an hang with there old one's
1. prologue

Authors note: In this story the characters are ooc. Instead of Jenna Middleton it's Jenna Edwards, instead of Adam Torres it's Adam Edwards. Fitz, Bianca, and Owen aren't bullys they are friends with Drew, Alli, Eli, K.C, Sav, Holly J, Fiona, and when Clare, Jenna, and Adam come to the school they become friends with them. Clare is blind in this and Adam, Clare, and Jenna are triplets. Darcy never existed.

Clare's pov:

Hi my name is Clare Edwards. I'm 15 years old i'm a triplet. My brother Adam was the first one born, then i was born 10 minutes after, than my sister Jenna was born a half hour after me so she is the youngest. I'm blind, have been since i was 7 when i was in a terrible accident with my father who is dead now. This is what happened.

Flashback:

My dad was on the phone with my mom cause her, Jenna, and Adam left for our family dinner. They where going to meet us there cause i had a dance lesson and my dad picked me up and brung me home to get changed. When he got off the phone we left in the car.

"So dad where are we meeting mom, Adam, and Jenna" i asked with a smile.  
"A chinese resturante" my dad replied.

When we where on the highway there was a car swerving and the person was way to close.

"DAD LOOK OUT" i screamed.

It was to late my dad and me where knocked off the road and we rolled down a hill. When it stop rolling the car was up side down.

"Clare are okay" asked my dad.  
"Yea i'm fine" i replied.

When my dad couldn't get out of the seat belt he told me to get out and to take his cell phone with me and when i did i crowled out and went in front of the car and saw the car was on fire.

"Dad the car is on fire" i said in panick.  
"Call 911" he replied trying to get out.

I did as i was told and called the cops and told them what i was wearing so they can find me. Then i hung up.

"Dad are you okay" i asked.  
"Yes Clare i love you. And tell your mom, brother and sister i love them to" he replied.  
"I love you to" i replied with tears.

When i said that the car burst into flames and i started to cry i was a little to close to the car that a flame got in my eye my sight was gone.

*The hospital*

I was in the hospital room with my mom, brother, and sister waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. My family and i where upset cause my father died. Just than the doctor came in.

"We have the results" said the doctor.  
"What are the results excetly" asked my mom.  
"Well your daughter is blind" replied the doctor.  
"Can she ever get her sight back" replied Adam.  
"Yes but it requires money" replied the doctor.  
"How much" asked my mom.  
"250 millon dollors" replied the doctor.  
"That much" replied my mom.  
"Yes" replied the doctor.

*Present day*

Thats what happened 8 years ago. After that incident me, my brother Adam, and my sister Jenna started doing home schooled. Today i finally get to go to a real school called degrassi. My friend Alli and Sav who are brother and sister have been mine, Adam, and Jenna's friend since me, Alli, Adam, and Jenna where 3 and Sav was 5. I can't wait to start and make new friends. I hope no one treats me different fingers crossed. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alli's pov:

I was waiting by my locker for my friends Clare, Adam, and Jenna. I feel kinda bad for Clare cause she is blind but she hates when people feel sorry for her so i pretend to be normal when i worry about her all the time. When i was sitting there waiting for them my friends Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Eli, Drew, and K.C came up to me.

"Hey Alli" they said.  
"Yea hi" i said looking down the hall.  
"Who are you looking for" asked K.C.  
"My friends" i replied looking down the hall still.  
"But we are right here" replied Bianca.  
"I no, my friends since i was 3. They are starting school here thanks to me" i replied with a smile looking at them.  
"Oh kool i want to meet them, where are they" asked Bianca.  
"There on there way i hope" i replied looking.  
"Oh so who are they" asked Fitz.  
"Triplets" i replied still looking.  
"Okay who are they" asked Fitz again.  
"Adam, Clare, and Jenna" i replied.  
"Oh so how old are they" asked Owen.  
"15" i replied.  
"So what are they like" asked Drew.

I turned around to face them.

"Okay here is something you should no" i said looking at them.  
"What is it" asked Eli.  
"When they where 7, there dad and Clare got into a terrible accident" i replied with a frown.  
"What happened" asked Drew.  
"She went blind" i replied.  
"Wow that's horrible" replied Fitz.  
"Yea but when she comes don't treat her like you feel sorry for her cause she will feel bad" i replied.  
"Got it we won't bring it up" replied Bianca with a smile.

Just than Sav, Holly J, and Fiona came over.

"Hey is Clare here yet" asked Sav with a smile.  
"No i'm still waiting" i replied looking down the hall way.  
"Oh cause Holly J and Fiona wanted to meet her" Sav replied looking down the hall way as well.  
"They do to" i replied pointing to Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Eli, Drew, and K.C.

Adam's pov:

Me, Jenna, and Clare where in our mom's car driving to school. Clare was in the front seat with her walking stick and me and Jenna where in the back seat. When we pulled up me and Jenna where about to get out to help Clare out when my mom coughed.

"Umm are you sure you want to do this" asked my mom worried.  
"Yes mom i can't stay home schooled forever" replied Clare annoyed.  
"Well i'm sorry i worry about you guys. Mostly you Clare" replied my mom looking at Clare.  
"Why because i'm blind" she replied upset.  
"That's not what i meant" replied my mom.  
"What ever we are going to be late" replied Clare opening the door.  
"Wait Clare wait for me and Jenna" i said jumping out of the car with mine and Clare's bookbag.

Jenna jumped out to and went to grab Clare's hand and i grabed her other hand. We said bye to are mom and shut the door and walked up the steps of degrassi. We went to the office to get our locker combos and our secedule. We walked down the hall and saw Alli and Sav and other people we don't no. We walked up and Sav and Alli gave us hugs.

"You actually came" said Alli with a smile on her face.  
"We told you we where" i replied with a smile.  
"So guys this is Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa, Mark Fitzgerald but call him Fitz, Owen Milligan, K.C Guthrie, Fiona Coyne and Holly J Sinclaire" replied Alli pointing at everyone.  
"Nice to meet you guys" said Jenna. "Nice to meet you to" said the guy Fitz.  
"Well i should get Clare to class since we have some classes together and her and Jenna have the rest" i replied annoyed.  
"Okay" replied Alli.

With that everyone steped aside and me and Clare where off to class. When we where walking Clare asked me a question.

"They moved aside didn't they" asked Clare. Ever since she went blind her senses became her best friend.  
"Yea" i replied kinda a sorry.  
"I wanna go home" replied Clare as she stoped walking.  
"Come on get throw today please you won't no unless you try" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay" replied Clare with a smile.

With that we made it to class.

Jenna's pov:

I watched as Adam and Clare walked to class and Alli broke me out of my thoughts.

"Is she okay she seem's a little down" asked Alli.  
"Yea my mom said something to her this morning and she was upset about it" i replied looking down.  
"What did she say" asked the girl Bianca.  
"She wanted to make sure we where ready to go to regular school cause she was worried about us but mostly Clare and Clare got mad and said cause i'm blind and Clare got upset" i replied with a small smile.  
"That sucks" replied Sav.  
"Yea well i got to get to class i'll see you guys later" i replied.  
"Okay" they all replied.

With that i was off to my class.

Eli's pov:

I watched as Jenna went to class than i started to speak.

"She's hot" i said with a smirk.  
"Who Jenna, Eli you won't have a chance" replied Sav.  
"No, screw you i meant Clare" i replied with a smirk.  
"No Eli why would you want to ruin her life more than it is" Alli replied looking at me.  
"I'm not going to ruin her life what makes you think that" i asked kinda mad.  
"Well she has her problems and when she finds out about you no who she will feel all down" Alli replied.  
"Well i'm over Julia. She's dead and i no she would want me to be happy and that's where Clare comes in" i replied with a smirk.  
"What do you mean" asked Drew.  
"Well when i get to no Clare i will ask her out, but for right now we are in the friends zone" i replied.  
"Yea yea what ever" replied Alli with a laugh.  
"Well we should get to class" i replied walking away.

We all departed different ways. When i was walking to my one class i saw Clare and Adam sitting next to eachother in the back. She looked so damn cute. I will have Clare be my new girlfriend.

Adam's pov:

Me and Clare where in class in the back of the room. I was writing down my notes. The teacher came over to us and looked at Clare.

"Hello i'm Coach Armstrong" he replied sticking out his hand.  
"Hi i'm Adam Edwards and this is my twin sister Clare" i replied shaking his hand.  
"Hi Adam and Clare. I'm very sorry Clare about your condition" the teacher replied.  
"Oh um thanks" she replied with a small smile but i knew the sadness in her voice.  
"Do you need a copy of the work on the board" asked Armstrong.  
"No i'm going to do it for her" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay well i have a question" asked the coach.  
"And that is" asked Clare.  
"When we take tests how do you do them" he asked.  
"Either Adam or my sister Jenna asks me the questions and tell me the options and i pick one" Clare replied.  
"Wait you have another sibling in this school" asked Armstrong.  
"Yea she is mine and Clare's twin. When you put us together you get triplets" i replied.  
"Ah i see" replied the teacher.  
"Yea" replied Clare.  
"Okay well i have to go write more things on the board if you need me just raise your hand and tell me" he replied.  
"Okay we will" i replied.

When that class was over we where walking to find Jenna cause Clare and Jenna have the next class. When we where walking that kid Eli from earlier came up to us.

"Hey so how was your first class" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Good" i replied with a smile.  
"Sucked" Clare replied.  
"Why" asked Eli.  
"Cause Coach Armstrong came up to me and Clare and told Clare he was sorry for her condition and she got upset" i replied looking at Clare.  
"Wow" replied Eli.  
"Yea i hate it here, why do people have to give me pitty" Clare asked.  
"Don't no they are probably not used to it. Any way what your last name's" Eli said.  
"Edwards" i replied.  
"Ah well you no mine is Goldworthy" Eli replied.

With that Clare whispered in my ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Clare whispered.  
"We have to wait for Jenna" i replied.  
"Wait for Jenna what" asked Eli.  
"She needs to go to the bathroom but i can't take her" i replied.

Right than Eli saw the girl Bianca from earlier.

"Hey Bee" said Eli calling for Bianca.  
"Hey Adam, Eli, and Clare" said Bianca with a smile.  
"Hey" me and Clare replied.  
"Go ahead dude ask her" said Eli nudging me.  
"Ask me what" asked Bianca with a smile.  
"What you said to me about Clare" replied Eli.  
"Oh right. Um Bianca do you mind taking Clare to the bathroom" i asked.  
"Sure come on Clare" replied Bianca taking Clare's hand and walking her to the bathroom.

When they went in a door Jenna came up behind me.

"Hey where is Clare" asked Jenna looking around.  
"Bianca took her to the bathroom cause you where no where in sight" i replied annoyed.  
"Well i'm sorry some boy from the basketball team stoped me and asked me out but i said no" replied Jenna.  
"Wow i can't believe boys are more important than our sister" i replied mad.  
"They aren't and you no that" Jenna replied with a frown.

Before i could responed Bianca came back with Clare.

"Are you all better now" i asked with a smile.  
"Yea thanks Bianca" Clare replied looking at Bianca.  
"No problem you need me ask or call me" replied Bianca taking Clare's phone and putting her # in.  
"Okay Clare we should go" said Jenna.

Bianca gave Clare her phone back and Jenna took her hand but i stoped her.

"Don't do anything stupid and bring her back to me after class" i replied annoyed.  
"I won't" replied Jenna and she and Clare walked down the hall and out of sight.

I hate when Jenna takes Clare. Ever since the incident that happened 2 years ago with Jenna and Clare i don't trust Jenna anymore.

Authors note: i made this longer. What is the reason Adam can't trust Jenna gotta read and find out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Adam's pov:

I was waiting for Clare and Jenna. Did i mention that i hate when Jenna takes her ugh where are they. Just than Alli, Eli, Fitz, Owen, Bianca, Drew, and K.C came up to me and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey where is Clare and Jenna" asked Alli with a smile.  
"I don't no but i'm worried" i replied.  
"Why" asked Bianca confused.  
"2 years ago there was an incident with Clare and Jenna and i don't trust Jenna with Clare any more" i replied.  
"What did she do" asked Alli.  
"You have to ask Jenna for that one" i replied upset.

Just than Jenna and Clare came over and i grabed Clare's hand and her books from Jenna's hand.

"Where were you" i asked looking at Jenna.  
"Nothing happened i swear" replied Jenna looking at me in the eyes.  
"Nothing better have happened you are in the dog house with me already" i replied walking away from Jenna.

Jenna's pov:

It was 2 years ago i apoligized to Clare and she accepted it and i apoligized to Adam and my mom and my mom forgave me but not Adam ugh.

"Why does Adam not trust you" asked Alli with a confused grin.  
"Can we not talk about it i got to go" i replied walking away.

Just than this kid i meet earlier came up to me.

"Hey" said the kid.  
"Hey Declan" i replied still mad about Adam.  
"So i'm going to ask again will you go on a date with me" asked Declan.  
"No i will not" i replied walking into my class room.

I was sitting in class thinking of what to do to get Adam to forgive me. Just than i got a text from my mom.

*Mom's text*  
You have to pick up Clare after her therapy - mom.  
*My text back*  
Okay thanks - Jenna.

Just than the bell rang. Class was over.

Clare's pov:

Me and Adam where walking threw the halls on are way to english. Just than Adam stoped.

"Hey Eli can u do me a favor" asked Adam.  
"Yea sure" replied Eli.  
"I have to go to the bathroom do you mind watching her" replied Adam.  
"Okay i'll watch her" replied Eli.

Adam gave my hand to Eli and Adam walked away. Eli took me to a bench and we sat down.

"So what are you doing after school today" asked Eli.  
"Going to therapy" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay kool what do you do there" asked Eli sounding curious.  
"Learn the senses since i can't see" i replied with a frown.  
"Right" replied Eli with a hint of sadness.

Why do people always feel bad for me i can't take it any more i'm about to blow. Just than Adam came out.

"Thanks so much Eli" replied Adam grabing my hand and books.  
"Welcome. What class do you have next?" asked Eli.  
"English with ms. Dawes" i replied with a smile.  
"Oh kool i have that to want me to show you" asked Eli with excitment in his voice.  
"Yea sure thanks" replied Adam.

We walked to the class and ms. Dawes introduced us.

"Class welcome Adam and Clare Edwards" said ms. Dawes.  
"Okay Clare i was told about your condition and you need Adam next to you so why don't you sit behind Eli and Adam you can sit to her left" replied ms. Dawes here we go again about the pitty.  
"Okay" replied Adam.

Adam walked me to my seat and sat me down and he went to his seat. We worked on shakespear. Just than she was going to assign us partners.

"Adam Edwards you are going to be with Shane Scott, Clare Edwards your going to be with Eli Goldsworthy" ms. Dawes replied going threw the list of names. Just than Adam taped me.  
"Are you going to be okay with Eli or do you want me to see if i can switch" asked Adam worried.  
"Yes Adam i'm going to be fine" i replied with a smile.

I heard Adam sigh it sounded like relief and sadness mixed.

"Hey partner" said Eli.  
"Hey" i replied with a smile.  
"So do you want to come over my house or me come over yours" asked Eli. I could feel Adam listening.  
"Umm can you come over my house today after my therapy" i asked with hope.  
"Yea sure what time do you get done" asked Eli.  
"Around 4" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay i'll come over your house around 4:30 okay" asked Eli.  
"Okay" i replied. Just than the bell rang and i felt everyone leave.

Just than Adam asked for my hand and we where almost at the door when ms. Dawes called us over.

"Clare would you feel confortable with Eli or do you want me to have you work with your brother" asked ms. Dawes.  
"No i'm fine if i have a problem i will let you no okay" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay you guys are free to go" replied ms. Dawes.

Me and Adam where on are way to the nurses office cause i have to eat there for lunch. When we got there i felt someone else there to.

"Good afternoon Clare and Adam" said mr. Simpson.  
"Hi" replied Adam.  
"Yea i told ms. Smith about her comming here for lunch and she said it was okay. Do you want to stay or go to the lunch room with your other sister" Simpson asked Adam.  
"No Adam should go to the lunch room i will be fine i promise" i replied looking at Adam.  
"Are you sure" asked Adam a little afraid to let me go.  
"Yea i'm sure" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay i'll pick you up after lunch okay" replied Adam.  
"Okay" i replied.

With that Adam kissed my forhead and gave my hand to mr. Simpson and left. Simpson put me in a chair and i grabed my lunch and ate it.

Adam's pov:

I was walking to the caf. when Eli, Bianca, Owen, and Fitz came up.

"Hey where's Clare" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Eating lunch in the nurse's office" i replied opening up the door to the lunch room.  
"Oh" replied Bianca with a frown.

We grabed are lunch and we went to sit with Alli, K.C, Drew and Jenna.

"Hey" i said when i sat down across from Jenna.  
"Hey" they all replied.  
"So Adam your off the hook for today you can relax at home after school" replied Jenna with a smile.  
"Why" i asked confused.  
"Cause mom texted me and said i can pick Clare up from therapy" she replied with a smile.  
"Like hell i'm going to let you pick up are sister" i replied mad.  
"Adam i said i was sorry how many times do i have to say it" replied Jenna upset.  
"Until i believe it" i replied getting up taking my lunch and leaving.

*After school*

Jenna's pov:

Me, Alli, Bianca, Eli, K.C, Drew, Fitz, and Owen where walking to get Clare from therapy. I asked them when Adam left lunch if they could go and they happly said yes. I was almost there when i saw Adam.

"Adam what are you doing here" i asked upset that he doesn't trust me.  
"Picking up Clare" he replied.  
"I was suppose to do it" i replied with a frown.  
"Yes and like i said i don't trust you" Adam replied venom in his voice.  
"Okay is someone going to tell us why he doesn't trust you" asked Alli curious looking at Adam and me.  
"I can't it's to painful" i replied with tears in my eyes.  
"Than i will" replied Adam.  
"Adam please" i replied begging.  
"Jenna they have a right to no what you almost did" replied Adam.

I went silent the tears where going to fall any second now.

"2 years ago Jenna had a boyfriend Jake, he cheated on her and she got upset. She had to pick Clare up from therapy and when they where walking across a street to go home Jenna let go of Clare's hand and kept asking why she was stupid cause she trusted Jake. When Jenna got on the payment she turned around and Clare was laying in the street. She was hit by a car and she almost died and she broke her leg. After that i never trusted Jenna" Adam replied and now my tears where falling.  
"Is that true Jenna" asked Bianca with a sad expression on her face.  
"Yea i made one mistake and i didn't mean for it to happen" i replied crying my eyes out.

With that Adam went to go get Clare when Alli and Bianca where letting me cry on there shoulders.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. 


	4. Chapter 3

*Contiuning where we left off*

Adam's pov:

I was walking in to get Clare. I looked out the window to see Alli and Bianca holding Jenna while she cryed.  
I wasn't sorry for what i said. They had a right to no what she almost did. I got to where Clare was and she was just getting done.

"Hey Clare" i said as i saw her.  
"I thought Jenna was comming" asked Clare with a frown.  
"Yea she is outside but i wanted to pick you up cause i don't trust Jenna" i replied looking at her.  
"Adam it was 2 years ago get over it" she replied getting angry.  
"Clare you almost died" i replied mad.  
"Yea hence the word ALMOST" she replied angry.  
"Clare i'm taking you home end of story" i replied grabing her hand.  
"No i want Jenna to take me home" replied Clare looking at me.  
"Clare" i said but she cut me off.  
"No Adam if i get into another accident caused by Jenna i won't trust her but at least give her a second chance" replied Clare looking at me.

I couldn't say no to Clare. She is my twin sister along with Jenna and if Clare can trust her i can give her another chance. But if she screw's up again i will never give her another chance. Even if Clare asks.

"Fine lets go" i replied walking with her.  
"Thank you Adam" replied Clare with a smile.  
"Your lucky your my sister" i replied with a smile.

We where walking and when i looked outside they where still there. Now or never Adam. Me and Clare walked out side and i walked over to Jenna.

"Jenna" i said looking at her while she picked her head up from Bianca and Alli's shoulders.  
"Adam" she replied wiping her tears but they just kept falling.  
"Here" i said giving her Clare's hand.  
"What" she asked confused.  
"Clare convinced me to give you a second chance. Here take her home before i change my mind" i replied.

Just then Jenna ran to me and gave me a big hug. While we where huging i watched everyone get a smile on there face even Clare.

"Can't breath" i replied trying to catch my breath.  
"Sorry thanks Adam" replied Jenna with a smile.  
"Okay i'm taking the short way home you take the long way" i replied walking away.

Jenna's pov:

I was so happy Adam finally trusts me. I grabed Clare's hand and we started walking.

"So Clare me, Alli, and Bianca where going to go to the mall do you want to come" i asked with a smile.  
"No i can't me and Eli have an English paper to write" replied Clare.  
"Oh do you now" i asked looking at Eli smirking.  
"Yes Jenna we do" replied Eli smirking still.  
"Ah well if Eli does one bad thing wrong Adam will have his head on a stick" i replied looking at Clare then at Eli who's eyes widened.  
"Trust me and Jenna when we tell you this, he holds a grudge" replied Clare with a little laugh.  
"Yea yea what ever" replied Eli with a smirk.

We walked for 5 more minutes until we reached our house. We said goodbye to everyone except Eli, Alli, and Bianca cause we where going shoping. And went inside where i saw Adam pacing.

"Your home and your okay" he replied with a sigh of relief.  
"Yes Adam i'm fine" replied Clare with a smile.  
"Okay i got to head over to Shane's to work on the English assignment" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Who's shane" i asked confused.  
"He is my English partner" replied Adam grabing his stuff.  
"Oh" i replied.  
"Yea oh well i got to go, and Eli i will have your head on a stick if you hurt Clare got it" replied Adam looking at Eli.  
"Got it" replied Eli.  
"Good" replied Adam kissing mine and Clare's forhead and left.  
"Okay well we are leaving we will see you in a bit" i replied looking at Clare.  
"Okay have fun" replied Clare with a smile.

With that we left to go to the mall.

Clare's pov:

Now it was just me and Eli.

"So do you want to work on it here or in my room" i asked Eli with a smile.  
"Doesn't matter" replied Eli.  
"My room it is" i replied with a smile. With that Eli grabed my bag. I gave him a confused look.  
"What you don't think i'm going to let a pretty girl carry her bag" replied Eli.  
"Guess not. This way" i replied with a smile.  
"Do you need help finding your room" asked Eli as i lead us to the steps.  
"No it's right at the top of the stairs" i replied holding on to the railing and walking up the steps.

We walked up the steps. When i felt for my door i opened it and walked in holding it open for Eli. When i felt him walk in i shut it.

"Okay what do you want to talk about" i asked feeling for my bed.  
"Umm well the assignment is to say what was your worse memory" Eli replied.  
"Eli you can sit down" i replied patting the seat next to me.  
"Are you sure" asked Eli.  
"Yes now sit" i replied with a smile. I felt him sit next to me.  
"Okay so what do you want to write about" he asked.  
"Umm well i could use the story of how i got blind" i replied slightly nervous.  
"Okay" he replied.  
"What are you going to write about" i asked looking at him.  
"How i lost my girlfriend" he replied sounding sad.  
"Why what happened" i asked curious.  
"She got hit by a car and died" he replied.

I was feeling tears. But i was glad my black sunglasses could hide my eyes so he won't see.

"Anyway we should get started. Do you want me to write it or you can" asked Eli. I could feel his eyes on me.  
"I can. I was taught how to by my therapist" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay well here is pen and paper" replied Eli putting something on my lap and putting the pen in my hand and guiding me to the paper.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smile.  
"No problem" Eli replied.

We worked on the assignment for about an hour until we finally finished.

"Eli" i said looking at him.  
"Yea" he replied. I felt him turn towards me.  
"This might be akward" i replied bitting my lip.  
"What is it" he asked. I could tell he sounded curious.  
"Can i um touch you" i asked feeling wierd.  
"Sure" he replied. I was reliefed.

I raised my hand up and went threw his hair, down to his arms, over his chest, up to his heart which was beating fast, up his other arm, over his face, and then to his perfect shape lips. I moved my hand.

"Thanks i no that felt akward" i said looking down.  
"Nope" replied Eli.  
"Eli" i said.  
"Yea" he replied again from earlier.  
"What do you look like" i asked curious.  
"Well i have black hair, green eyes, wear black clothes, drive a hearse named morty, wear rings and thats pretty much it" he replied.  
"Huh you sound cute" i replied with a small blush.  
"Thanks and you are hot" he replied. That made me blush more.  
"Thanks" i replied with a smile.  
"Clare what color are your eyes" asked Eli sounding curious.  
"Blue" i replied looking down.

Right then i felt him touch my glasses and with that i got off the bed. I turned to face him.

"What are you doing" i asked mad.  
"I wanted to see your eyes" replied Eli sounding guilty.  
"Why so you can make fun of me when i don't look at you" i spat.  
"No i just wanted to see them" he replied getting off the bed.  
"No" i replied looking down.  
"Okay i'm sorry Clare i didn't mean it" replied Eli grabing my hand.  
"It's okay" i replied.

Just then Eli's phone rang. Eli let go of my hand and grabed his phone and started talking. After about 5 minutes he hung up.

"I'm sorry i have to go home my mom needs me" he said packing his stuff.  
"Okay i'll see you tomorrow at school" i replied with a smile.  
"Yea" replied Eli walking past me.  
"Eli" i said before he left.  
"Yes Clare" he sounded smug.

I walked over feeling for him. When i felt him i reached for his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" i replied with a smile.  
"For what" asked Eli.  
"For being here even though i can't see you" i replied with a smile.  
"Oh then your welcome" replied Eli.  
"Okay now i will see you in school" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay bye Clare" he replied with a little laugh and left. I heard the front door close and i sighed and laid down think about what happened. Now i can't wait for school.

Authors note: here is the new chapter hope u like it... check out my new story vampiress that i'm writing with Claudia Montague. 


	5. Chapter 4

*Next morning*

Eli's pov:

I was waiting for Clare to come to school. I was waiting outside when I saw her car pull up. I jumped off the step to wait. Jenna and Adam got out of the car and waved to me and I waved back. They opened the passangers side and helped Clare out. She was wearing a black skirt with a black tank top with black flats. She looked stunning. They walked up to me.

"Hey Clare you look nice today" I said with a smirk on my face.  
"Thanks" she replied with a smile.

We sat down since we where here early.

"So Eli what did you and Clare do yesterday" asked Adam smiling.  
"Well me and Clare did our paper and when we where done she felt me and asked me what I looked like" I replied with a smirk.  
"Clare" said Jenna with a small laugh.  
"What I was curious" replied Clare laughing back.  
"Oh god Clare" replied Adam laughing.

We all started to laugh and have a good time until the bell rang and we all separated different ways.

Adam's pov:

Me and Clare where walking to class. I had to admit after everyone we meet Eli is the best one. I knew he had a crush on Clare by the way he talked to her. But no one can help who they fall for. Just like I fell for Bianca. She is beautiful in everyway but we have a small problem. I'm not a virgin anymore.

*One month later* (I no I skiped a month sue me)

Eli's pov:

I was sitting at a picnic table when Adam came out and sat across from me. Over this last month me and him have become really close. We like reading comics, playing video games and listening to dead hand.

"Hey Eli" said Adam with a smile.  
"Hey Adam" I said kinda nervous. I was going to ask permission to ask out Clare.  
"What's wrong dude" asked Adam worried. Didn't I tell you we where close.  
"Okay I need to ask you something" I said quickly looking at him.  
"Okay what is it" asked Adam with a smile.  
"I want permission to ask Clare out on a date" I said quickly.  
"Eli" replied Adam with a slight frown.  
"What dude I promise not to hurt her" I replied with hope in my voice.  
"Fine you hurt her your ass is as good as dead" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Okay where is she" I asked looking around.  
"Comming this way with Jenna" replied Adam pointing.

When he said that I turned around and here comes Clare and Jenna. Clare sat next to me and Jenna next to Adam.

"Hey Eli and Adam" said Jenna with a smile.  
"Hey" me and Adam replied.  
"Hey guys" said Clare with a smile.  
"Hey" we said again.  
"Who is next to me" asked Clare.  
"Me" I said with a smirk.  
"Okay" replied Clare with a smile.  
"So Clare can I ask you something" I asked looking at her.  
"Yea sure what's up" asked Clare with a smile.  
"Will you go on a date with me tonight" I asked hoping she would say yes.  
"YES" she screamed then she looked down and blushed. Oh god she was so cute.  
"Awww Clare got a date tonight" said Jenna smiling.  
"Guess so, wanna help me pick out my outfit" asked Clare with a frown.  
"Yes of course" replied Jenna with a smile.  
"Okay Clare I will pick you up at 7" I said with a smile.  
"Okay" replied Clare with her cute smile.

We talked and laughed until the bell rang. Right now I was sitting in class I wasn't really paying attention and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I walked out of the school and to my car morty. I got in and headed home. I went upstairs to shower for my date then pick out an outfit. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body. When I was done I wraped a towel around my waist and shook out my hair and walked back to my room when I looked at the time it said 4:59. Man I take long showers. I went into my closet and grabed a pair of black skinny jeans, with a gray dead hand shirt, with my black converse. When I picked out my clothes I brushed my hair and grabed black boxers and black socks. I got dressed and went downstairs to where I saw my mom and dad.

"Hey baby boy" said my mom with a smile.  
"Hey" I replied siting on the black love seat.  
"So what is up with the nice clothes" asked my dad with a smile.  
"I have a date tonight" I replied with a smirk.  
"Ahhhh my son finally has a date" said my mom excited. I rolled my eyes.  
"So does she no about you no who" asked my dad.  
"Julia yes. I told her" I replied with a smirk.  
"Aww that's great me and your father want to meet this girl what's her name" asked my mom with a hugh smile.  
"Clare Edwards" I replied thinking about her.  
"Well tell us more" said my dad trying to get information.  
"Well she is a triplet, she has auburn curly hair, she has blue eyes, a beautiful smile" I replied with a smirk.  
"Aww so who is she triplets with and are her eyes dark or light blue" asked my mom.  
"Adam the boy who comes over here to play video games and Jenna" I replied.  
"Okay now are her eyes light or dark blue" asked my mom.  
"I don't no I haven't seen them" I replied looking down.  
"What how did you not see them" asked my dad confused.  
I lifted up my head to look at them "because she is blind and she wears black sunglasses so no one can see them" I replied.  
"Oh thats terrible" replied my mom with a sad expression.  
"Yup" I replied watching t.v.

Clare's pov:

Me and Jenna where getting ready. She straighened my hair and and put pink lip gloss on.

"Okay now i'm going to start naming dresses and you pick" said Jenna.  
"Okay" I replied still in my robe.  
"A black strapless dress that comes to your knees or a pink strapless with a black bow around the waist" replied Jenna sound excited.  
"The pink one" I replied with a smile.

I heard her go in my biror and grab something.

"Okay I picked out a black strapless lacey bra with black lacey underwear" she replied.  
"Okay" I replied kind of nervous.

I took off my robe and she helped me get dressed. she put me in light pink heels.

"Okay you look beautiful now let me take a picture" said Jenna excited.  
"Why it's not like I will see it" I replied with a slight frown.  
"Yes but when you get your sight back i will show you" replied Jenna.  
"If I get it back" I replied.

With that she moved me and I herd a click. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Eli's pov:

I just pulled up to Clare's house. I got out of morty and knocked on her door. I waited a couple seconds to see Adam.

"Hey man come in" said Adam with a smile. I walked in.  
"She should be down" said Adam.

With that Jenna came down.

"Adam and Eli welcome Clare Edwards" said Jenna pointing to the steps.

Clare came down and she looked absolutly breath taking. Wow.

"Wow Clare you look" said Adam.  
"Beautiful" I finished.  
"Thanks" replied Clare with a smile.

Adam gave her a kiss on the forhead and gave me her hand.

"Dude bring her home tonight at 11" said Adam.  
"Got it" I replied with a smirk.

Me and Clare walked out to morty and we drove off to the dot. Me and Clare got seated and I ordered for her. I got a double cheese burger with a coke and I got her a cheese burger with a mountain dew. We ate and talked and laughed. When we where done I paid and we headed off to the park. When we got there I sat her down on a bench and sat next to her.

"So where are we" asked Clare.  
"The park" I replied.  
"Oh" replied Clare.  
"Clare" I said turning to her.  
"Yes" she replied with a smile.  
"Can I try something" I asked.  
"Yea sure" she replied with a smile.

With that I moved closer to her and cuped her cheek with my left hand and kissed her and she kissed back. She pulled away with a smile.

"Wow" she said with a smile.  
"I have been wanting to do that since I meet you" I replied.  
"Me to" she replied with a blush.

With that she pulled me in and kissed me. She placed her hand behind my head and pushed her lips harder to mine.

Authors note: the dress an shoes r on my page. 


	6. Chapter 5

*Continuing where we left off*

Clare's POV:

I can't believe I'm actually kissing Eli Goldsworthy. I'm enjoying this kiss but it doesn't seem fair to Eli or me. I can't see him and I probably never will. I pulled away and Eli looked confused.

"What?, did I do something wrong?" asked Eli, feeling guilty.  
"No, it's just that I don't want a relationship now." I said looking down.  
"What?, why?" asked Eli upset.  
"Because you will never have a normal life with me as your girlfriend." I said.  
"Clare, look at me." said Eli. I looked into his direction.  
"You are beautiful, Clare. And I like you a lot and I can't be just friends." said Eli, I felt that he was crying.  
"Eli, but I don't know what you look like. How can you want someone in my condition?" I asked.  
"I can and I will. Clare, I want to be with you no matter what." said Eli. I smiled.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, being positive.  
"Yes, I'm 150% sure." said Eli.  
"Then can you take me home, boyfriend." I said with a smile.  
"It would be my honor, girlfriend." said Eli. That made me smile more.

He took my hand and led me to his car I guess. We got in and drove off. We where driving what seemed like 5 minutes and stopped. I felt him get out of the car and he came to my door. He helped me get out and we walked up steps. Eli rang the door bell and someone answered.

"Hey, love birds." I knew it was Adam.  
"Hey, just came to drop off Clare." said Eli.  
"Oh, good, your lucky." said Adam.  
"Goodnight, Clare." said Eli. He turned me to face him.  
"Goodnight, Eli." I said with a smile. He gave me a kiss and handed me to Adam.

Adam took me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"What, are you to dating now?" asked Adam.  
"Yeah, we are and I'm happy." I said with a smile. I felt Adam sit down next to me.  
"Did you tell him about you know what?" asked Adam. I knew he felt uncomfortable.  
"No, I haven't. Did you tell anyone else?" I asked.  
"No, only me, you, and Jenna know." said Adam.  
"What if she told?" I asked, scared.  
"JENNA!" screamed Adam.

I heard someone come down the stairs.

"What?" asked Jenna.  
"Did you tell about what happened 4 years ago?" asked Adam.  
"No, I haven't. We agreed to keep it a secret." said Jenna.  
"Keep what a secret?" said my MOM. Oh no, she can't know! she will hate us!  
"Nothing." me, Jenna, and Adam said.  
"Keep what a secret?" asked my mom again, getting mad.  
"Okay, you might want to sit down." said Adam.

I felt my mom sit down beside me and Adam told her the whole story.

"ADAM, CLARE, AND JENNA HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET!" said my mom, upset.  
"We didn't me to, we are so sorry!" said Jenna.  
"When?" asked my mom.  
"4 years ago." said Adam.  
"ADAM DANIEL EDWARDS HOW DARE YOU WITH YOUR SISTER'S CONDITION!" said my mom.  
"I'm sorry, all of us are, that we never told you." said Adam, feeling guilty.  
"Well, you can't take it back." said my mom.  
"We know." I said.  
"Well, go to bed. All of you." said my mom.

Adam and Jenna took me upstairs and to my room. Adam left and Jenna helped me get dressed. When we were done she laid me down and I took off my glasses and went to sleep.

*Next morning*

Jenna's POV:

I woke up and got dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and red chucks. I went into Clare's room to see she was already up.

"Hey, your up!" I said.  
"Yeah, just woke up, actually." she said, keeping her head down. She grabbed her glasses and put them on and looked up.  
"Let me pick out your outfit." I said, going to her closet.

I picked out a purple short sleeve with a skirt and flats. I help her get dressed and helped her brush her hair and teeth. When we where done we went down stairs and ate breakfast and our mom drove us to school. It was so silent. I looked at the time and we were an hour early. When we pulled up to Degrassi, I saw Eli, Alli, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Drew and K.C there already. We got out of the car to help Clare out. We got her out and we waved bye to our mom and she gave a small wave and left. We walked across the street and sat down on the grass and everyone joined.

Clare's POV:

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Bianca.  
"Our mom is upset with us." said Adam. "Why?, What happened?" asked Fitz.  
"4 years ago..."

Authors note: CLIFFHANGER hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Chapter 6

*Continuing where we left off*

Still Clare's pov:

"4 years ago..." started Jenna, then she looked at me and Adam.  
"4 years ago, what?" asked K.C.  
"4 years ago, me and Clare had sex" said Adam.  
"YOU WHAT?" asked Eli upset.  
"Me and Clare where at home by are selfs, cause Jenna was taking dance lessons" started Adam.

_Flashback:(Adam's pov:)_

_Me and Clare where in my room listening to music. When she pulled me out of my thoughts._

_"So, Adam how are you and Sandy?" asked Clare, with a smile._  
_"Sandy, broke up with me" I replied bumbed._  
_"Why?" asked Clare sad._  
_"Cause, she wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready, so she left me" I replied._  
_"She wasn't the right girl then, when you grow up you will find her, I promise" said Clare, with a smile._  
_"Thanks Clare, you will to" I said._  
_"No I won't" said Clare, looking down._

_I lifted her head up._

_"Any guy, will be lucky to have you as there girlfriend" I said, trying to make her feel better._  
_"Thanks Adam, I can always count on you" said Clare with a smile._

_I don't no what came over me. Before I knew it I was kissing Clare. She must have relised cause she pulled away._

_"Adam, what are you doing?" asked Clare, getting up from the bed._  
_"I'm sorry, I don't no what came over me" I said confused._  
_"How could you not no, you where kissing your sister" said Clare pacing._  
_"Clare, calm down" I said._  
_"I can't calm down, my own brother just kissed me" Clare screamed._  
_"Shhhh, keep it down" I said, trying to make her quite._  
_"Sorry" she said._

_We sat there in silent._

_"Clare" I said._  
_"Hmmmm" she replied._  
_"Who do you want your first time with?" I asked._  
_"I don't no, I'm kinda afraid to have my first time with a boyfriend, if I ever get one" said Clare sitting back down._  
_"Same with me, I'm afraid I'll mess up with a girl and feel stupid and then they will dump me" I said._  
_"Same with me" said Clare. Then I thought of an idea._  
_"Clare" I said._  
_"Yea" she replied._  
_"What if, me and you slept together" I said._  
_"What?" she asked confused._  
_"Yea, me and you can have sex to get our first time out of the way, then when we have sex in the furture we can no what we are doing" I said with a smile._  
_"Your serious?" she asked._  
_"Yea" I replied._  
_"One where will we do it, and two what about protection?" asked Clare._  
_"We can do it here, and for protection don't worry about I have it covered" I said looking at her._  
_"Since when did you buy protection?" asked Clare, confused._  
_"Never, but mom might have it" I said getting up._  
_"You wouldn't" said Clare._  
_"I would, now stay here" I said leaving._

_I walked in my mom's room and went threw her dresser and nothing. Then I went into her medicine cabinet, in her bathroom and found what I was looking for. I looked at the experation date and it expired next year. I grabed a condom out of the box and put it back where it came from. I walked back in my room to see Clare where I left her. I locked the door and sat next to her._

_"Found it" I said looking at it._  
_"Okay, what now?" asked Clare._  
_"Have no idea, let's just make the best of it" I said putting the condom on my night stand by my bed._

_I got up and brung Clare with me. I looked at her then cuped her face with my hand and kissed her. She kissed back. I layed her down on my pillows and climbed on top of her. I started kissing her again. I started un buttoning her shirt until I was at the last button. I pulled her shirt apart to see she had a pink cotton bra on. I started kissing her neck and she started moaning. I then started to bite, then Clare stoped me._

_"Adam, I'm scared about this" said Clare._  
_"I am to Clare" I said, telling the truth._  
_"Yes about having sex, but I meant having sex for the first time with my brother" Clare replied._  
_"Clare your my sister and how do you think I feel?" I asked, looking at her._  
_"Probably the same" she replied._  
_"Excatly" I said._  
_"So, what happens now?" asked Clare._  
_"Have no idea, let's just see where this takes us" I said. She nodded._

_I started kissing her neck again. Then I took off her shirt and threw it to the floor. Clare started looking for the end of my shirt. I guided her hands down my chest to the bottom of the shirt, where she grabed it and took it off with my help. I staddled her waist and un bottoned her pants. I slid them off. I took off her flats then threw them on the floor along with her pants. Clare un bottoned my jeans and I kicked of my shoes along with my jeans. I got back on top of Clare and started to kiss her chest, then moved down to her stomach. I slid back up to Clare and kissed her on the lips. I took off her bra and underwear and Clare took off my boxers I slid the condom on and me and Clare had sex._

_When it was over I threw away the condom and the wraper in the trash by my bed and helped Clare up. I helped her get dressed then I got dressed._

_"Clare" I said turning to her._  
_"Yea?" she asked, sitting on my bed._  
_"Was that okay, I mean not the act, the sex part?" I asked, sitting next to her._  
_"Yes Adam, it was perfect, even though it was with my brother" she said with a smile._  
_"Clare, we can't tell anyone" I said kinda scared._  
_"I no" said Clare._

_Just then someone came in threw the door._

_"Guys, I'm home" screamed Jenna from the bottom step._  
_"Come on" I said grabing Clare's hand and walking down the steps._  
_"Hey Adam and Clare" said Jenna giving us hugs._  
_"Hey" we said with smiles._  
_"Okay, well I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then I have to take the trash out" said Jenna walking up the stairs._

_Me and Clare where sitting there for 10 minutes until Clare taped me._

_"Yea?" I asked._  
_"She said she was taking out the trash" said Clare, with a worried look._  
_"Yea, so" I replied._  
_"You threw the condom out in the trash can" Clare whispeared._  
_"Yea s-" then relisation hit me._  
_"Oh god" said Clare._  
_"Hold on, let me get it before she does" I said getting up from my seat with Clare behind me, about to go up the stairs when Jenna came down with my trash can. OH NO._  
_"Adam, why is there a used condom and a wraper in here?" asked Jenna, waiting for an answer._  
_"I had, sex" I said._  
_"With who, Sandy?" asked Jenna confused._  
_"Jenna, please don't say anything" I said panicking._  
_"Fine, I won't but was it, Sandy?" asked Jenna with a smile._  
_"No" I said looking down._  
_"What do you mean no?" asked Jenna, confused._  
_"When you where at dance lessons and since mom is at work, me and Clare had sex" I said looking at Jenna._  
_"ADAM, how could you and with our sister, when your dating Sandy" said Jenna._  
_"Not any more, Sandy dumped me cause I wouldn't have sex, so me and Clare decided to" I said._  
_"Oh my god" said Jenna._  
_"Please don't say anything" said Clare._  
_"I won't" said Jenna throwing the trash that was in my can out._  
_"Prove it" I said._  
_"How?" asked Jenna, confused._  
_"Let's all pinky swear" I said._

_Jenna and Clare nodded and we all put are pinkys and connected them to one another and made a pack to keep the secret._

_*End of flashback*_

Still Adam's pov:

When I was done telling the story, I looked at everyone's face.

"ADAM" screamed Alli as she hit me.  
"Stop it, I no I fucked up, okay" I said, looking down.  
"Yea, big time" said Fitz.  
"Wow, thanks for the support" I said sarcasticly.  
"Did Clare ever have a pregnancy scare?" asked Drew.  
"Nope" said Clare.

Just then Eli got up and left and Clare must have known.

"Who left?" asked Clare.  
"Eli" said Jenna.  
"Jenna, take me to where he could be" said Clare.

Jenna grabed her hand and they disappeared into degrassi.

Clare's pov:

Me and Jenna where walking around trying to find Eli.

"There he is" said Jenna and she pulled me to I think where ever Eli is.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Almost there" said Jenna.

We walked until we stoped.

"Eli" said Jenna.  
"What do you want Jenna?" asked Eli he sounded sad.  
"Turn around" said Jenna he must have turned around, cause he said my name.  
"Clare" said Eli.  
"Yea, can we talk?" I asked.  
"Yea, sure" said Eli, taking my hand.  
"Bye Jenna" I said.  
"Bye" Jenna replied I felt her leave.

Me and Eli walked until I heard a door close.

"Where are we?" I asked.  
"In an empty class room" said Eli.  
"I no it's empty, I don't feel anyone else here" I said.  
"Okay, what did you want?" asked Eli.  
"Why did you leave, are you mad at me?" I asked.  
"No, I'm not mad that your not a virgin cause I'm not either, it's just the way you lost it" replied Eli.  
"I no, that I lost my virginaity to Adam okay and I'm gonna be stuck with that for the rest of my life" I said.  
"Why did you have sex, with your own brother?" asked Eli, I could here the sadness in his voice.  
"We wanted to get are first time out of the way, so we can be exsperenced" I said.  
"Where you ever gonna tell me?" asked Eli.  
"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell you until me and you where farther into are relationship" I said.  
"Okay" said Eli.  
"So, are we still in a relationship or do you want to dump me?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the second one.  
"No, we are still in a relationship" said Eli.  
"Good" I said with a smile.

Just then Eli grabed my hand and kissed me and I kissed back, with so much passion. This is gonna be a start to a beautiful relationship.


	8. Chapter 7

*At Clare, Adam, and Jenna's house*

Adam's pov:

Me, my mom, and Jenna where talking cause Clare was at therapy.

"Well, we have 100 million after saving from all this time" said my mom.  
"If it took us 8 years to get that much, does this mean Clare will never see again?" asked Jenna.  
"I don't no sweet heart" said my mom.  
"Well, we need to tell Clare about this" I said, looking at my mom and Jenna.  
"I'm not gonna break her heart" said my mom sighing.  
"Well either do I, but if we don't tell her she is gonna find out and then she will hate us for not saying anything" I said.  
"Mom, Adam is right" said Jenna, defending me.  
"Well, let's just see if we can get more from my pay check then if we don't raise enough after a while we will tell her" said my mom trying to reason.  
"Deal" said me and Jenna.  
"Okay well mom I'm going over Eli's, see you in a little" I said geting up.  
"Okay, be back by six" said my mom.

I noded my head and left. I walked to Eli's house and knocked on the door. Eli answered.

"Hey man, what up" said Eli leting me in.  
"Hey and nothing" I said siting on the couch and Eli followed.  
"What's wrong?" asked Eli.  
"Well we need 250 million dollars so Clare can see, but we only have 100 million" I said sighing.  
"Wow, how long have you been saving?" asked Eli.  
"8 years" I said looking at him.  
"Wow I'm sorry man" Eli said.  
"Any way, are you and Clare still together after what we told you today?" I asked.  
"Yea, I love your sister and even though you to had sex, it isn't gonna change" Eli replied.  
"Good, can I ask you a question?" I asked.  
"Yea sure" said Eli.  
"Well, I like Bianca and now that she found out that I lost my virginiaty to Clare, do you think she will say yes if I asked her out?" I asked hoping that was a yes.  
"Well you won't no until you ask" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Thanks dude" I said with a smile.

Me and Eli played video games. Today Jenna had to pick Clare up from therapy, so me and Eli could play without being interupted. Eli was beating me like always. I want to no why he always beats me I'll ask him.

"Eli man" I said pausing where we were.  
"Yes" said Eli looking at me.  
"How do you always win?" I asked.  
"Well, I always used to loose, I even lost to girls, but now I have a secret weapon" said Eli with I smirk.  
"And what is this secret weapon?" I asked curious.  
"I think of your sister, Clare" smiled Eli.  
"That's it?" I asked.  
"Yea and it works every time" smirked Eli.  
"Oh" I said turning back to the screen.

Eli followed and I un paused it and thought of Bianca. At first I was winning and then Eli came back and beat me.

"WHOO" screamed Eli standing up.  
"What, how did you beat me?" I asked standing up also.  
"I just thought of mine and Clare's first kiss and now I'm un beaten" laughed Eli.  
I rolled my eyes "what time is it?" I asked.  
"Uh, 6 why" said Eli looking at the clock on his wall.  
"I have to get home, see you later" I said.  
"Bye" said Eli.

I left and walked home.

Eli's pov:

Adam just left and now I'm bored. I heard the door open and close and my mom and dad had hughed smiles on there faces.

"What did I miss?" I asked.  
"We are rich" screamed my mom.  
"What, how?" I asked confused.  
"Well, we played the power ball and we won 600 million dollars" said my mom happy.  
"Good for you" I said in a slump.  
"Why so glum chumb?" asked my dad siting next to me.  
"It's Clare" I started.  
"What about Clare?" asked my mom.  
"Well Adam came over and told me how they might be thinking of giving up" I said.  
"Giving up what?" asked my mom.  
"They are giving up Clare being able to see again" I said.  
"Awww that's ashame, how much do they need?" asked my mom.  
"150 million dollars, they already have a 100 million" I said about to play and new game.

I started the game and started to think of Clare and was beating the living shit out of my enemy.

"Eli, can you pause that?" asked my dad.  
"Why, I'm winning" I said.  
"Eli, NOW" said my mom.

I paused the game and looked at them.

"What?" I asked mad.  
"We want to help" said my mom, with a smile.  
"Help, with what?" I asked confused.  
"Here" said my mom handing me a check.

I took it and looked at it. It was a check for 150 million dollars.

"What is this?" I asked with a smile.  
"We want you to take that to Clare's and give it to her mom" said my dad with a smile.  
"Seriously?" I asked with a bigger smile.  
"Seriously, we want this girl to see are handsome son" said my mom.  
"Thanks and thank you for sucking up" I smiled.  
"Well, what are you waiting for go to them" said my dad.

I huged my dad and mom and left. I went into morty and drove off into the direction of Clare's house. 


	9. Chapter 8

Eli's pov:

I was driving to Clare, Adam, and Jenna's house with the check. I hope I will be able to get my girlfriend to see again. I pulled up to the house and I knocked on the door. I put the check in my coat pocket and waited for an answer. Adam answered the door seconds later.

"Hey man, miss me already" joked Adam.  
"Yea, I'm just so in love with you, but seriously I need to talk to you, Jenna, and your mom, where's Clare?" I asked so she didn't no I was gonna help.  
"She went shoping with Alli and Bianca, Jenna didn't wanna go" said Adam leting me in.  
"Okay, can you get your mom an Jenna, this is important" I said.  
"MOM, JENNA COME DOWN HERE!" Adam yelled up the steps.

Seconds later Jenna and Ms. Edwards came down.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" asked Jenna.  
"I have something to show you guys" I said.  
"Okay, take a seat" said Ms. Edwards.

Me and Adam sat down on the couch, Jenna sat at the kitchen table and there mom sat on the chair in the living room. I handed Adam the envelope.

"What is this?" asked Adam confused.  
"Just open it" I said with a smirk.

Adam opened the envelope and took out the check and his eyes went wide and a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Holy shit, where did you get this?" asked Adam with a full smile.  
"Well my mom and dad won the lottery and I think this should help you guys out" I said.

Adam got up and showed his mom and Jenna the check and Jenna squealed and gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Eli, why would you do this?" asked Jenna taking the check from Adam's hand.  
"Jenna, Adam, and Ms. Edwards, I love Clare so much and if this helps her see, I wanna help" I said.  
"But Eli, we can't take this" said Ms. Edwards.  
"No, I want you to have it and so does my parents" I said.  
"Thanks Eli" said Ms. Edwards giving me a hug.  
"Your welcome, well I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said.  
"Bye" they all said.

I walked out of the house happy. I got in morty and drove home.

Adam's pov:

"Clare will see again" squealed Jenna.  
"I no, I'm happy" I said with a smile.  
"Well, let me get a appointment" smiled my mom walking into the kitchen.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jenna answered it. A few minutes later Jenna and Clare walked threw the door with bags of clothes.

"Hey Clare" I said huging her.  
"Hey" smiled Clare.  
"Clare, guess what" said Jenna.  
"What?" asked Clare with a smile.  
"We got the money for the surgery" squealed Jenna.  
"Seriously" Clare also squealed.  
"Yup" said our mom.  
"So, when is the appointment?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow, you are gonna have to miss school" said my mom.  
"Okay" smiled Clare.  
"Okay time for bed, all of you" said my mom with a smile.

We noded and we helped Clare with her bags and walked her up the steps.

Clare's pov:

Oh my god I'm finally gonna see. Jenna and Adam helped me up the steps and Jenna took me to my room. She helped me get changed and she said goodnight. I took off my sun glasses and fell into a deep sleep.

*Next morning the doctors*

Still Clare's pov:

Me, my mom, Jenna, and Adam where waiting to be called. Jenna and Adam decided to skip school to be here. My name was called and Jenna and Adam helped me to the room. I sat down on a bed until the doctor came in.

"Hello Clare" said doctor Smith.  
"Hello" I smiled.  
"Okay, so do you got the money?" asked Smith.  
"Yes, right here" said my mom.

I think she gave the money.

"Okay, we will call you when to pick her up, her eyes are gonna be sore" said doctor Smith.  
"Okay, but will this surgery work?" asked my mom.  
"Yes, there is a 10% chance it won't" said the doctor.  
"Okay, what time should we pick her up?" asked my mom.  
"I'll call but when the surgery is down we are gonna give her eye patches, so do not take them off until tomorrow when she is about to go to school" said the doctor.  
"Okay" replied my mother.  
"Okay, come on Clare" said Smith taking my hand.  
"Good luck Clare" said Adam and Jenna.  
"Thanks" I smiled.

And I walked off with doctor Smith.

Eli's pov:

I was at school with my friends Alli, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Drew, and K.C. There was no sign of Clare, Adam, or Jenna.

"Where are they?" I asked.  
"I don't no, I just texted Jenna" said Alli looking at her phone.

Alli's phone rang and she squealed.

"What?" asked Owen.  
"Jenna just texted me, saying Clare is geting surgery for her eyes cause they can afford it" squealed Alli.  
"So she will be able to see again" smiled Bianca.  
"If the surgery works" smiled Alli.  
"Thats awesome, she will be able to see what we look like" smiled Bianca.  
"I no" said Alli.

We where all praying Clare was gonna be able to see again. I want to see those beautiful eyes.

Adam's pov:

We waited for the doctor to call. We have been in the same spot since we got home 2 hours ago. We where at home slightly jumpy until the phone rang. I sprinted to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone.  
"Hello, this is doctor Smith" said Smith.  
"So, whats the news?" I asked.  
"Clare is ready to be picked up, but do not take the patches off until she is ready for school" said Smith.  
"Got it, thanks, bye" I said.  
"Bye" then the line went dead.

We left into the car to pick up Clare. When we got there Clare had pirate patches on her eyes. We took her home so she can rest. The day went my pretty fast because before any of us knew it, it was time for bed. Me and Jenna walked Clare up to her room. Jenna helped her get changed and we all went to bed.

*Next morning*

Clare's pov:

I was asleep with the eye patches on, until my mom, Jenna, and Adam woke me up.

"Clare, wake up lets see if the surgery work" said my mom.  
"Fine" I said geting up from my bed.

I took off the eye patches.

Authors note: This is where I leave you... until the next chapter... if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7.


	10. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

When I took the eye patches off, I saw 3 people in front of me. I got off my bed and went to my mirror in my room and saw I had short aurburn hair.

"Clare" said Jenna looking at me.  
"Oh my god, Jenna you look beautiful" I said with a smile.  
"Wait, what am I wearing?" asked Jenna.  
"Your wearing blue pajama pants, with clouds on them and a matching shirt" I said with a smile "Ahhhh, you can see" said Jenna hugging me.  
"Damn Adam, you grew up" I said hugging him.  
"Yup, I'm happy you can see again" said Adam with a smile.  
"Me to, so what does this Eli look like?" I asked with a smile.

My mom gave me a hug and left. Jenna came back with pictures.

"Okay we took this picture 2 weeks after we started school" said Jenna showing me the picture.

She told me who everyone was. When she pointed to Eli, I had to admit he was sexy. Also Alli grew up alot. Adam and Jenna left to go get dressed for school. I went into my closet and picked out a dark blue shirt that tied behind your neck and I put on a mid length skirt with black heels. We got into the car and rode to school. I told Jenna and Adam we should mess with our friends and they agreed. We saw them by my locker and I went the long way when Jenna and Adam started walking down the hall.

Eli's pov:

We where waiting by Clare's locker, until we saw Jenna and Adam walking down the hall with a frown and we ran up to them.

"So, can Clare see?" I asked hoping.  
"No" said Jenna crying on Adam's shoulder.  
"What do you mean no?" asked Alli upset.  
"They said that since she has been blind for a long time, the treatment didn't work" said Adam holding Jenna while she cried.  
"Alli, nice skirt" said a voice behind us.

We turned around and saw Clare with her sun glasses on.

"What are you talking about, how do you no I was wearing a skirt?" asked Alli confused.

Clare took off her glasses.

"Alli, your all grown up" said Clare with a smile.  
"Wait, you can see" smiled Alli.  
"Yea, I had Jenna and Adam lie to you" said Clare.

Alli took off running and she hugged Clare for dear life. Jenna and Adam came next to us.

"You guys are slike" I said looking at Jenna and Adam.  
"Yes we are" said Jenna.

Clare and Alli stoped hugging and Clare walked up to me. Damn she had beautiful eyes.

"Hi Eli" said Clare with a smile.  
"Wait, how did you no I'm Eli?" I asked confused.  
"Jenna showed me a picture we took 2 weeks after we started school and showed me what you guys looked like" said Clare.  
"We are happy you can see again" said Bianca with a smile.  
"Thanks Bianca, I'm happy to" said Clare.

*After school in morty*

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli where on top of morty's hood infront of a lake in the woods Eli found a week ago.

"You look hot" I said with a blush.  
"Thanks" smirked Eli.

I grabed the back of his neck and kissed him. He kissed back and the kiss was heated. Eli had his hands on my lower back. The kiss was filled with love and passion. I'm glad I started dating him. He pulled away and helped me to the back of his hearse morty. While in there Eli laid on top of me and started making out.  
Before I knew it clothes where shed and we had the most amazing sex ever.

Eli's pov:

Me and Clare had the most amazing sex. We where geting dressed. I'm glad my girlfriend can see me and I can see her beautiful ocean see eyes.

"So Clare, was that okay or no?" I asked.  
"No, it was amazing" Clare smiled.  
"Thanks" I said buckling my pants.  
"So, how was I?" asked Clare tying her shirt.  
"Amazing" I said kissing her.

We started kissing again. We then pulled away.

"I'm never gonna get used to that" said Clare with a nervous laugh.  
"Me either" I said with a smirk.

Clare looked at the time.

"Oh god, I have to get home" said Clare puting on her heels.  
"Let me drive you" I said.  
"No, I can walk" said Clare about to open the door.

I grabed her arm and she faced me.

"No, let me drive you, I'm not leting my girlfriend walk home looking sexy as shit and have someone seduce her" I smirked.  
"Okay" said Clare with a smile.

We got in the car and I drove her home. When we pulled up to her house I turned to her.

"I had fun" I said.  
"Yea, me to" smiled Clare.

Clare leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back. We kept this going and we where making out until I pulled away.

"Clare, you need to get home" I said bumbed.  
"I no" said Clare.  
"Clare, as much as I want you to keep kissing me, you will get in trouble" I said.  
"Yea" said Clare with a frown.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Nothing, why?" asked Clare.  
"Wanna come over my house, after school?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Yea, sure" said Clare pecking me on the lips and left.

I drove off with a smile.


	11. Chapter 10

Clare's pov:

It's been 6 months since I could see again and I'm happy. Me and Eli are going strong, Jenna and Drew are a thing, Alli and K.C are a thing, and Bianca and Adam are a thing. Me and Eli have been dating for 8 1/2 months and I love him to death. We had 2 pregnacy scares but everything is fine now. I'm in 11th now and Eli's in 12th. He told me he was gonna wait for me to finish high school so we can go to college together. He has been real distant lately though.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli coming up to me.  
"Hey babe" I said kissing him.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" asked Eli.  
"Nothing, why?" I asked confused.  
"Well, we are going out tonight, wear something hot tonight, your gonna love it" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay, will do" I said kissing him and walking away.

Eli's pov:

Tonight is the night, Clare Edwards will finally be mine. I'm gonna propose tonight. I asked Clare's mom for promission and she said yes, but we have to do the wedding after Clare graduates high school. I'm fine with that as long as I have Clare as my wife. We are in the middle of the year of my senior year and Clare's junior year. Which sucks is because I won't see her in school every day. Everyone no's I'm gonna propose, besides Clare, I really can't wait for tonight.

*At Clare's house later that night*

Clare's pov:

I was looking for the perfect dress until I saw it. It was a white strapless that goes to your knees and has a black tie going around the waist. To top it off I picked out silver heels that have a black tie going up my leg. I took it out of my closet and put it on my bed. I started with my make up. I put on black eye liner, with white eye shadow, with clear lip gloss. I then straightened my hair and since my hair grew out to my shoulders I looked pretty. I put on the dress and the heels and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a knock on my door, so I went to answer it and came face to face with Adam and Jenna.

"Wow, you look beautiful" said Adam.  
"Thanks" I said letting them come in.  
"So you excited for tonight?" asked Jenna with a smile.  
"Yes" I said putting on a silver neckless and earrings to match.

I turned to look at Adam and Jenna.

"So, how do I look?" I asked.  
"Beautiful" said Jenna.  
"Thanks" I said with a smile.

The door bell rang.

"Clare, Eli is here!" my mom yelled up.  
"Okay!" I yelled back.

I grabed my purse and put my phone in it and walked down the steps. When Eli saw me his eyes got wide.

"Hi" I said with a smile.  
"Hi" he said with a smirk.  
"Shall we go?" I asked.  
"Yea, let's" said Eli grabing my hand.

We walked to morty and Eli held the door for me while I got in. He got in and drived off. We drove for 30 minutes until we pulled up to the woods.

"Eli, where are we?" I asked kind of scared.  
"Are date silly" said Eli getting out of the car and coming to my door.

I got out and faced Eli.

"Why are we in the woods?" I asked.  
"It's a suprise, come on" said Eli taking my hand.

We were walking and then we stoped at this beautiful river and there was a picnic set up by it.

"Eli, this is beautiful" I said with amazment.  
"I thought you would like it" smirked Eli.  
"Like it, I love it" I kissed him.  
"I try" said a smug Eli.

We sat down on the picnic blanket and Eli had pasta salad, with water and cesar salad. We ate and talked and when we were finished I stood up while Eli put everything away. I walked over to the river and sat down on a rock. I was soon joined by Eli.

"I like it here" I said putting my head on his shoulder.  
"I thought you would" smirked Eli.  
"You always no" I said with a smile.  
"Clare, I asked you out tonight for a reason" said Eli standing up and bringing me with him.  
"And that is" I pushed him to continue.  
"There is a reason I have been distant" said Eli.  
"Your not cheating on me are you?" I asked.  
"What, no" said Eli.  
"Okay then, what is it?" I asked.  
"Clare I love you so much, I can't picture my life with out you" said Eli going into his pocket.  
"I no, I love you to" I said waiting to see what he would say next.

Nothing prepared me to what he did next. He got down on one knee took my left hand into his right and pulled out a box. I gasped.

"Clare, I love you and I want you to be mine, so what I'm trying to say is Clare Diane Edwards will you be my wife?" asked Eli.

Eli showed me the ring it was beautiful. It was one big diamond I gasped again.

**Authors note: This is the end of this story. If you want a sequeal review and tell me. The dress, shoes, and ring will be on my profile.**


End file.
